Laparoscopic surgery is a type of minimally invasive surgery in which procedures are performed through a small opening (e.g., an incision or a natural body orifice) in the body. For example, a trocar may be implanted within the opening, and small tools may be inserted though the trocar thereafter to perform a desired procedure within an insufflated body cavity. Laparoscopic tools are often difficult to use due to their small size and sub-optimal design. In some circumstances, inadequate laparoscopic tools may cause undue fatigue or harm to the surgeon, further complicating a procedure. Surgery outcomes may be improved and physical challenges (e.g., visualization and hand fatigue) of surgeons may be alleviated with improved designs of laparoscopic tools.